El mes que te fuiste lo cambio todo
by lance215
Summary: Tsuna harto de que tras su aventura en el futuro nada hubiese cambiado con Rebor decide tomar el toro por los cuernos y afrontarlo, peroq ue pasara con cierta nuve cuando el cielo desaparece sin comunicarselo. YAOI/SLASH 1827
1. Chapter 1

Había pasado un mes desde la llegada del futuro y los días habían transcurrido tranquilos para todos los miembros de la familia, sin embargo para Sawada Tsunayoshi este mes solo le había servido para que la idea que rondaba en su mente se hiciese cada vez mayor, y el culpable de todo esto no era otro que su "maestro" Ribborn, porque el arcobaleno había seguido con la misma rutina de siempre, hacer explotar a Tsuna para despertarlo, cuando se equivocaba en una respuesta, que aunque cada ve eran menos aun había algunas, molestarlo, patearlo, inmiscuirse en su vida…y sin embargo hoy había decidido sacarse de dentro todo lo que tenía guardado desde su vuelta, sabía que hoy estaría solo con el bebe pues su madre se había ido con los niños de viaje en barco por una semana

Tsuna llego a su casa y fue a buscar al arcobaleno, el cual se encontraba en la mesa camilla tomando un te mientras veía la tele disfrazado de abuelo

-dame-Tsuna llegas tarde-dijo con la típica voz que siempre ponía cuando no era algo serio

-Rebborn necesito hablar contigo-el menor miro al bebe desde la puerta

-que quieres dame-Tsuna-su mirada se poso sobre el chico que aun estaba en la puerta mientras seguía tomando el té. Sin embargo al menor le molesto al actitud de su, en teoría maestro, él quería decirle algo serio y como siempre no le importaba

-quiero hablar contigo en serio ahora-dijo con un tono que no creía tener, y dicho esto se fue a la cocina para sentarse a esperar que el bebe le hubiese tomado en serio esta vez. Por su parte al arcobaleno le sorprendió la actitud del chico, pues era la primera vez que le hablaba así, por lo que decidió ponerse realmente serio e ir donde el chico, al entrar en la cocina lo vio sentado en un lado de la mesa mirándole

-que quieres Tsuna-quito el dame para que viese que no bromearía

-quiero que me entrenes-dijo el menor serio

-dame-Tsuna, ya te estoy entrenando, pero si no eres capaz de verlo es tu problema-el castaño se levanto molesto

-no digas tonterías!-alzo al voz sorprendiendo al otro por su seriedad-no has hecho nada distinto desde que regresamos del futuro, no me interrumpas, durante este mes he estado pensando todos los malditos días intentando averiguar que pasa por tu cabeza. En el futuro simplemente decidiste dejarme de lado para entrenar a Yamamoto, y no digo que no fuera lo correcto, sino que no he sentido nunca, ni siquiera el primer día que decidiste entrar a las duras en mi vida, que realmente me entrenases, maldición, ya he perdido la cuenta de las veces que por mi culpa he tenido que ver como mi familia ponía en peligro su vida solo para protegerme, como me sentía impotente cada vez que un enemigo me atacaba y no podía defenderme, si esto es todo lo que vas a hacer en mi vida te quiero fuera de ella ya ¿Eres o no eres el mayor asesino de Italia?-le dijo con una mirada intensa y penetrante al arcobaleno que solo bajo la visera de su sombreo

-por supuesto-dio seguro el moreno

-entonces demuéstramelo-el bebe miro al chico ante el-enséñame de una vez a ser el decimo Vongola, a proteger a mi familia…

-Tsuna, creo que por una vez te diré que me has sorprendido, si quieres aprender te lo enseñare-el arcobaleno sonrió siniestramente mientras veía al menor que le miraba con una férrea determinación-"no puedo creer que este sea dame-Tsuna,…no, ya no tengo el derecho de llamarlo así, ahora tengo ante mí a Sawada Tsunayoshi, futuro decimo jefe de la familia Vongola" pero dime realmente porque quieres esto

-quiero protegerlos, son mi familia y las personas más importantes para mí, quiero demostrar que soy capaz de hacerlo, por todas las personas que confían en mí, quiero hacerlo por mí mismo, no quiero seguir siendo una carga para nadie-el menor se había sentado de nuevo mirando a su tutor mientras hablaba

-entonces pasado mañana tendrás que decirles a todos que te irás por un mes-el menor asintió y miro a la puerta por donde el bebe se había marchado sin poder evitar sonreír, pues ahora sabía lo que realmente quería y se esforzaría al máximo para lograr todos sus objetivos

Al día siguiente Tsuna se había levantado por su cuenta sin las explosiones de Rebborn, se vistió tranquilamente y bajo a desayunar, una vez acabo espero que sus amigos fueran a buscarle como siempre

-Decimo!-oyó la voz de Gokudera cogió sus cosas y salió cerrando la puerta-buenos días decimo!-dijo entusiasmado como siempre el peliblanco

-buenos días Gokudera-kun Yamamoto

-Yoh!-sonrió el moreno-hoy te ves feliz Tsuna

-por supuesto que el decimo está feliz! Después de salvar el futuro cualquiera estaría feliz-dijo orgulloso Gokudera mientras Yamamoto solo sonreía

-bueno, la verdad chicos es que tengo algo que deciros-ambos le prestaron atención-bueno, a vosotros y a todos los guardianes-dijo algo tímido, como siempre-por eso, mañana después de clase podríamos reunirnos en tu restaurante?

-claro Tsuna-sonrió el moreno. cuando llegaron al instituto como siempre Hibari estaba en la entrada vigilando a todos para que cumpliesen las normas o si no rompería unos cuantos huesos, se giro para verlos y como siempre Tsuna sintió un escalofrió, seguramente de terror, recorres su espalda, con el paso del tiempo ya no sentía el mismo peligro por su vida cuando estaba cerca del moreno, al menos no siempre, por eso sería un gran problema decirle de la reunión de mañana, por lo que decidió que lo mejor sería decírselo antes de irse a casa, para que si le pegaba al menos poder irse rápido, soltó un gran suspiro ante la sola idea de hablar con el moreno y los tres fueron a clases, las cuales transcurrieron como siempre, ya a la hora de la salida

-decimo! permitame acompañarle!

-tranquilo Gokudera-kun, no es necesario-sonrió Tsuna tratando de calmar a su supuesta mano derecha, pues desde que supo sobre su próxima reunión con Hibari no hizo otra cosa que intentar acompañarlo, y eso era lo que le faltaba, tener a alguien tan explosivo como su amigo junto al prefecto-ya se! Porque no se lo dices tú a Ryohei, así me ayudarías más

-por supuesto decimo, cumpliré la misión que me ha encomendado a la perfección!-se fue corriendo hacia el club de boxeo mientras le castaño se dirigía a la sala del comité disciplinario, en la puerta pudo ver a dos de sus miembro como si fueran guardaespaldas

-que quieres-dijo uno de ellos mirando al castaño que estaba parado ante ellos moviendo las manos de forma nerviosa

-pu, pues yo quería saber si…podría hablar con Hibari-san –el otro chico, paso un momento a la sala para luego salir y dejarle entrar

-que quieres herbívoro-dijo desde su mesa el presidente del comité disciplinario mirando con rudeza al chico frente a el

-este yo…veras

-habla de una vez herbívoro o te morderé hasta la muerte-dijo totalmente molesto ante la indecisión del chico

-pues mañana los guardianes y yo vamos a celebrar una reunión y querría que

-no,-dijo tajante el moreno-ahora lárgate

-pero es import-no pudo acabar la frase cuando una tonfa le empujo contra la pared para luego sujetarlo por el cuello

-dije que te largues, o me harás repetirlo-le miro totalmente molesto para luego soltarle y volver a su escritorio, ante eso el menor solo decidió que lo mejor era dejarlo pues sabia del complicado carácter del guardián de la nube, tan impredecible como voluble, solo suspiro y pensando en que solo le quedaba Mukuro y Chrome por llamar, aun que su intuición decía que no iba a tener muchos problemas con ello

Ya había llegado a Kokuyo Land y estaba subiendo a la sala donde se enfrento a Mukuro por primera vez, la puerta estaba abierta así que entro para ser recibido con una patada voladora que esquivo por los pelos

-que demonios haces aquí Vongola!-dijo ken cabreado como siempre

-ken-kun, no trates así-una chica salió de las sombras tímidamente-ho, hola jefe

-no lo llames jefe!-dijo el rubio molesto, para luego irse a sentar a un lado junto a su otro compañero

-jejejeje-rio tontamente Tsuna-hola Chrome, veras, quería saber si podrías venir mañana con Mukuro a una reunión con los demás guardianes,

-pues…yo no tengo problema pero Mukuro-sama…

-podrías llamarle, en verdad necesito verle, aunque sea aquí-dijo demandante Tsuna a lo que la chica asintió e intento ponerse en contacto con el mayor, tras un rato una niebla lo cubrió todo y apareció la figura de Mukuro frente al castaño

-kukukuku, que quieres Vongola? No pensaras involucrar a mi Chrome en otra de tus locuras-miro al chico frente a él-sigues tan enano como siempre

-no soy enano, aun tengo que crecer-inflo sus mofletes

-kukuku,¿y que quieres?

-mañana habrá una reunión y me gustaría que fuerais

-no digas tonterías, Mukuro nunca ira a una de vuestras estúpidas reuniones así que lárgate Vongola

-cálmate ken, dímelo aquí si tan urgente es-el castaño ante eso solo suspiro

-de acuerdo, solo venía a deciros que me iré de entrenamiento por un mes así que vais a estar tranquilos por un tiempo…y…

-y? que ocurre Vongola te da miedo decir lo siguiente?-Mukuro se inclino hacia el castaño hasta quedar a la altura de sus ojos mirándolo burlonamente a lo que el chico retrocedió un paso

-es, es una sorpresa!, pero…creo que te alegrara bastante

-pondrás una bomba en la sede principal Vongola? Porque si no es eso no creo que puedas hacer nada que me sirva de algo-dio un bostezo-estoy cansado, estaré esperando por tu…sorpresa-poco a poco la niebla se fue desvaneciendo para dar paso a la chica, le hicieron un resumen y Tsuna se despidió de su guardiana y regreso a su casa ya a la hora de cenar, le dijo a Rebborn todo y luego se fue a dormir pensando en cómo decirles la noticia a sus amigos


	2. Chapter 2

Al día siguiente, las clases pasaron tranquilamente para nuestros chicos, y al finalizar los tres esperaron a Ryohei y Kyoko para ir donde Yamamoto. Una vez se sentaron todos Rebborn iba a hablar cuando le interrumpió Gokudera

-un momento, donde están esos dos impresentables!?-

-Mukuro ya los sabe porque se lo dije ayer y Hibari-san…no quiso venir-explico Tsuna

-que querías decir bebe-sonrió Yamamoto como siempre

- he decidido dar a Tsuna un entrenamiento especial así que nos vamos por un mes-todos se sorprendieron sobretodo de lo serio que estaba el arcobaleno- no os preocupéis, no hay ningún enemigo al acecho, aun así debéis seguir entrenando como siempre

-decimo permítame acompañarle como su mano derecha-Rebborn dio una patada al peliblanco

-no digas tonterías, Tsuna debe hacer este entrenamiento solo, tardaremos más o menos un mes, eso era todo, -el bebe comenzó a beber al igual que todos pues se había convertido en una fiesta de despedida para el castaño, ryohey comiendo "al extremo", Gokudera en un rincón deprimido por no poder ser una buena mano derecha mientras Yamamoto reía por su actitud las chicas jugando con lambo e i-pin mientras el castaño miraba a su familia, Rebborn se puso a su lado en la mesa

-estas triste Tsuna?-el castaño miraba a una mesa donde solía sentarse cierto prefecto-si no quiso venir no es tu culpa, y deberá aprender por las malas si sigue así-dijo serio el bebe

-ya lo sé, pero me molesta-frunció el ceño

-diviértete Tsuna, mañana nos iremos temprano-el bebe sonrió y fue con Bianchi para que le diese de comer mientras el castaño fue a animar a Gokudera y divertirse con su ahora familia hasta bien entrada la noche

Era jueves y esa mañana iban Gokudera y Yamamoto caminando hacia la escuela después de haberse despedido de su castaño amigo, por eso mismo Gokudera iba deprimido con un aura oscura rodeándole mientras a su lado Yamamoto iba feliz por poder pasar tiempo a solas con el peliblanco

-decimo…ya le extraño, pero no le defraudare, entrenare hasta la extenuación-puso una pose heroica mientras de fondo se veían las olas romper

-jajajaja, no deberías sobresforzarte o Tsuna se preocuparía-Gokudera volvió a deprimirse

-ni siquiera sé lo que quiere el decimo, no merezco ser su mano derecha!-iba a correr pero Yamamoto solo lo detuvo y lo fue arrastrando hacia la entrada

-ya, ya, no dramatices tanto, con que te lo tomes con calma Tsuna se alegrara

-no hables como si conocieses al decimo fanático del beisbol! Decimo, no sé si aguantare sin usted por tanto tiempo-seguía agitándose mientras el moreno reía a pleno pulmón, todo siendo observado por un intimidante moreno desde la puerta de entrada, cuando ambos chicos pasaron por delante suyo ni siquiera le dedicaron una mirada siguiendo a lo suyo, lo que molesto al otro, aunque no supo el porqué de esa molestia

El resto del día paso monótono y aburrido, al igual que el viernes, solo que en esta ocasión Yamamoto arrastraba a un aun deprimido Gokudera a su siguiente clase cuando frente a ellos se paró el presidente del comité disciplinario seguidos por un chico y una chica de aspecto de pandilleros que habían llegado ese mes

-quieres algo Hibari?-pregunto serio Yamamoto sorprendiendo al peliblanco

-donde está el herbívoro, va contra las reglas saltarse clases

-serás!, el decimo hizo una reunión donde explico que-Yamamoto puso su mano ante él para detenerle mientras miraba serio al moreno frente a el

-Hibari, Tsuna nos informo del motivo de su ida ayer por la tarde en una reunión a la que rechazaste ir, así que ahora no tienes ningún derecho a preguntar nada acerca de él, a demás, no tendría que interesarte un simple herbívoro ¿no?-todo esto dicho con su máscara de asesino y con una frialdad increíble-Hayato vámonos-cogió del brazo al otro chico antes de que pudiese siquiera decir algo, pues la sorpresa de ver a Yamamoto enfadado se lo impedía

-quien se habrá creído ese para hablarte así Hibari-dijo la chica con su aguda voz

-y el otro parece un foco de problemas-el otro chico iba a seguir pero no pudo cuando Hibari le detuvo

-cállense o los morderé hasta la muerte-se dio la vuelta y fue directo a la azotea solo, para pensar. Una vez llego se subió sobre el tejado de la caseta donde estaba la puerta para recapacitar sobre las palabras del otro chico

-"por que me importa el herbívoro?, no me importa, solo que está rompiendo las reglas y merece ser castigado…ni que hubiese sido tan importante esa estúpida reunión"-sin darse cuenta había alzado la mano del anillo para contemplarlo, pero cuando fue consciente de ello solo se molesto mas consigo mismo-"que demonios me está pasando!, ese maldito herbívoro se ha ido metiendo poco a poco en mi vida y no me gusta eso, no puedo dejar que siga desmoronando mi mundo"-se levanto molesto para ir a la sala del comité y sentarse en su mesa, justo en ese momento llegaron los dos chicos de antes

-que fue eso Hibari?-pregunto la chica-que coño te ha pasado este tiempo

-no sé de que me hablas

-joder Hibari-ahora hablaba el otro chico-has cambiado tío, y no te has dado ni cuenta-el moreno le miro con dureza-el vivir entre herbívoros te ha convertido en uno de ellos?-sonrió triunfante cuando el moreno le estampo contra la pared con sus tonfa

-como me has llamado?-le miro con una mirada asesina, a lo que el otro chico solo trago duro pensando en cómo salir de ahí

-si no es verdad lo que digo demuéstramelo-un golpe en su estomago le hizo caer al suelo pero el otro le agarro del cuello

-vuelve a decir eso y te matare, entendiste?-el chico solo asintió siendo tirado al suelo de nuevo, mientras Hibari volvió a su escritorio viendo hacia la chica que estaba sentada en uno de los sofás

-entonces te parece salir a cazar a algunos imbéciles esta noche-dijo sonriendo

-mph-ambos chicos se miraron y decidieron salir pues sabían que su antiguo jefe saldría con ellos aunque fuese solo para pasar su mal humor

Cuando oyó cerrarse la puerta Hibari decidió irse a su casa

Una vez llego a ella se ducho para despejarse, al salir del baño pudo ver sobre la mesita el anillo del guardián de la nube que le entrego Sawada, lo cogió para verlo de cerca, recordando todo lo que había ocurrido desde que era dueño de este, las peleas estaban bien pero …no merecían la pena si con ello dejaba que esa pandilla de herbívoros, sobretodo Sawada, se meten en su vida lenta pero imperturbablemente, fue a tirar el anillo a la basura pero antes de soltarlo, sintió que no podía, aun así, volvió a mirar el objeto en su mano, y decidió meterlo en un cajón, desde ese día había decidido volver a ser el de antes de esta estupidez que ni el mismo supo porque acepto


End file.
